


Jello Legs

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, No bet we die like men, Smut, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Prompto recaps his morning while driving the Regalia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



Somehow, Prompto had convinced Iggy to let him drive again, the advisor had easily relinquished the wheel that morning. No doubt to savor his can of Ebony and to actually relax for bit since they would be driving for a while. They were leaving Galdin Quay and heading to Lestallum, they had finished pulling a job for Dino, yesterday, getting him his fancy rocks again so he could craft protective jewelry. It was admirable, but Dino just always gave off skeezy vibes. For their troubles, they were handsomely rewarded; given gil, given one of Dino’s own fancy accessories and lastly two vouchers for rooms at the spa resort.

Noct took those immediately and decided right then and there they were not camping for the night like they had planned. Which made Prompto feel thankful, a bed sounded wonderful compared to bedrolls.

So, the night went, the free rooms split between them. Noctis and Ignis in one, then Prompto and Gladio in the other. Sadly, being alone in the room was uneventful, Prompto had planned to clean up and pounce Gladio, by the time he came out the Shield was fast asleep and snoring. So, the blonde went to sleep disappointed and unsatisfied. 

But that morning!

Fuck that morning! Prompto gripped the wheel tighter as he drove, eyes drooping and he could feel the tremor of his thighs as he kept his foot on the peddle of the gas. Even while sitting, just stepping on the gas made his legs shake, they weren’t made of bone and flesh, but jello. He loved the feeling, but knew driving would be slightly more challenging with tired legs.

Oh, bless the Six, Gladio had piledrove him earlier this morning. It was just what he needed, it made the edges soften for him and put him in a dreamy state for a day or two.

Oh hell, bless Noct and Ignis too! Noctis for being a person who valued his sleep and Ignis for giving into his charge’s whims.

Apparently, Ignis had contacted Gladio right after the man’s alarm clock went off, sending him a text. He got the same text as he spied his own phone. It read ‘Giving his Highness an extra hour of sleep.’ Prompto put his phone face down and did the same thing, face going into his own pillows to catch more shut eye himself. But those actions were derailed instantly as he felt a dip in his bed and a large body covering his. Large calloused hands tracing his sides, they felt amazing.

There were three things that got Gladio up and moving in the mornings, well maybe four? Ignis being the mother hen and getting them up and moving, a good hearty breakfast (the man could eat), early workouts, and lastly (but most importantly) sex.

Obviously, Prompto knew why Gladio was near now, he peeked over his freckled shoulder and saw Gladio lower and press kisses to the middle of his back on bare skin, he arched and nibbled his lip. The older man being gentle for now, he thought –.

“Hey Prom,” Noctis called from the backseat and the blonde perked up, knocked from his recap of the morning. 

“Yeah buddy,” he sat up straight and looked into the rearview spying his bestie. “What’s up?” A blush coloring his cheeks.

“Turn up the music.”

“No please or thank you,” he asked reaching for the knob and cranking it up two or three decimals. 

“Just do it,” Noctis smirked and leaned on his door. “Thanks,” he finally added before Prompto turned it up a little bit more, but not enough to where Ignis would detest it.

Prompto gave a nod of welcome, as he concentrated on the road and ignoring his music playing as he felt his lower half pulse, it was strange that he felt awake and alert from the waist up but his lower half felt tired. Was that possible or was he being weird? His hips felt misaligned, legs from the knee down felt lead-lined and his thighs were still made from jello. 

He knew how his body got to this state, his oceanic blue eyes shot up to the rearview mirror once more and he looked at Gladio as the behemoth of a man was reading his novel. 

Prompto’s mind drifted back, but not picking up where he had left off. Instead it went right into the meat and potatoes of that morning. The piledriving!

The gentle ministrations of Gladio kisses and foreplay had melted away as he was balanced, curled slightly in on himself. Pillow wedged under to help support him with both his legs up and above his body. His ankles were held in a tight grip, clutched in those giant fists of Gladio’s. This was testing his flexibility, but that was a fleeting thought.

The man used his ankles as leverage, his hips snapping forward with each buck and all Prompto could do was take it. The force of each thrust, was accompanied by fleshy slaps that filled the room and their sounds. Well Gladio made his sounds more freely as he wasn’t loud, but Prompto on the other hand held his voice back as he knew he could be loud.

Breathy gasps tumbled from his swollen lips, as he nibbled them and whined keenly. That cock drove in deeply and wetly pounding his mound of nerves as he braced the headboard, with all his might, arms fixed and trying to give himself some sort of steadiest. He grunted, moved with Gladio as he was feeling good, wonderful and wished he could freely voice it, but Noct and Ignis were next door.

Those amber eyes stayed trained on him and slowly his panting lips twitched into a smirk and the blonde’s eyes widen the moment he felt those hands release his ankles. His skin was bright white, before blooming red from the hold Gladio had on him a moment ago, those large hands flew to his hips. His legs, collapsed folded in on himself, resting on his chest and shoulders.

Prompto knew in that moment it was game over.

“No – no – no!” He thought, but realized the words were pouring out of him in soft whines. Gladio’s smirk grew into a toothy grin. One of those large hands left his hip to gently trace the curve of his flushed, freckled cheek. A consoling gesture.

“It’s okay Prom,” he murmured.

“No, no it’s not!” He protested. “Don’t you – uuhn!” His beginning threat turned to a loud cry as both hands took a bruising hold and he was ramrodded brutally, mouth curled to an ‘o’ shape, but no sound escaping as his eyes were probably comical and big. He couldn’t breathe!

“Heh, see! You’re – hmm okay,” Gladio continued, pace changed from rough to brutal. The slapping was fleshier and quicker now, less rhythmic as it was erratic. His pelvis met that ass as his cock struck home repeatedly in, as the blonde’s head was tipped back and bottom lip hidden behind teeth as he hummed his pleasure, trying to stay quiet.

Gladio didn’t want quiet, he was determined to pound out the loud sounds of pleasure from the gunslinger. 

He leaned forward, hands regripping that small waist as he was looming in that face as he felt his dick slide deeper in. 

“Gladio!” Gods that voice sounded so small and strained. “Y-you’re gonna kill meee!” He whined as his face was Leiden tomato red, eyes squeezed shut and tight creating crow’s feet at the corners.

“What a great way to go, huh?”

“Ohn fuck – mmn you’re the worst!”

“Complain all you want but you love it,” Gladio pressed a tender kiss to Prompto’s sweaty forehead as he didn’t let up on pounding that slim body below. He could tell that Prompto was getting close, the glassy look in his eye and how dark red his face was –. Not to mention that his cock had slow streams of clear fluid leaking, creating different rivers on his pale skin and collecting into his navel. It was such a hot sight for the Shield. He loved messy Prompto, especially if he got carried away with the lube (which he did this round).

Oh, Gods Prompto was baring down tight, like a steel vice!

Moving upright they didn’t have much time left for this bout of sex, that hour was almost up. It was time to stop pussyfooting around, Gladio thought quickly.

His hands regripped again, this time clamping on those cheeks and spreading them apart as he thrusted in. An alarmed cry came loudly and Prompto was losing the battle at being quiet. He took the other how he liked it, unpredictable pacing and vicious thrusts, that body being jarred with each deep penetration. The wet sounds and slaps filled the room, accented by Prompto’s voice.

Cries were pouring out now, Gladio knew he’d be lectured later by Ignis but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to hear those pitchy sobs he loved and the begging he knew was coming –.

“Gladio! Oh, Gods Gladio!” He couldn’t keep his voice down or at bay, it was so good. Prompto was lost, arms bracing the headboard again. Hands pressed flat, muscles flexing as he pushed back as he moved with the man, his hips rolling or trying as he was held tight, but he did what he could. His mind was useless now unable to maintain being quiet and he was dying below that large body, but like Gladio said it would be a good way to go. That dick was too amazing! “Fuck! No m-more! Fuck! Cum! Please fucking cum! Cum right now!” The blonde growled, baring teeth as he gave desperate sounds.

Okay maybe it wasn’t begging.

Gladio felt small hands take hold of his ass, they clenched tightly with stubby nails digging in as if spurring him to go deeper. Surprisingly, they drew him in closer and squeezed. "Gladio please!!"

There was the begging, whiny and loud.

A loving look entered those eyes and a smile touched those lips. "Alright chocobo." He whispered softly into sun-kissed blonde hair before kissing the crown of it. "Hold on," he warned. Prompto gave a tiny nod –.

“PROMPTO!” Ignis yells as the car goes off road and into the earth, he sees Prompto come to and jerking the wheel as the Regalia goes back onto the road with a little jump.

“Shit, shit, shit! Sorry everyone!” Prompto is bright red and watching the road with big eyes as he hunched over the steering wheel. “My bad,” he says as Ignis is staring daggers, trying to ignore him and now his boner from remembering this morning.

“You okay Prom?” Noct asked sleepily, was he napping?

“Yeah, you okay chocobo?” Gladio asked as he leaned over the seat, hands touching Prompto’s bare arms.

“I’m totally cool,” voice higher and he turned redder, if possible.

A sigh is heard and the sandy-brunette next to him pushes his glasses up. “Pull over Prompto, I shall be taking over from here on out. Any objections,” he dares as there’s a tone present in his voice.

“No sir!” The blonde squeaks, as he begins to gently guide the Regalia off to the side, hazard lights on so they can switch. 

“Good, now you can daydream without almost killing us.” The advisor says knowingly, as the blonde gets out cautiously, legs wobbly and lacking strength as he trots around. Ignis can tell that the gunslinger’s legs are like a newborn's weak and clumsy. “This is your fault Gladio,” he shoots a piercing green-hazel gaze at the bodyguard. 

“Huh me?” Gladio points at himself, amber eyes fixed in confusion as he watches the advisor get out.

“Yes, you. When we get to Lestallum we will have words.” Ignis knew he was overdue on lecturing the Shield about this morning activities he had overheard.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is everything I write mature?!  
> Oh well! Enjoy!
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> (•̀o•́)ง  
> Thanks for reading!  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
